Hillbrook Asylum (Building)
Hillbrook Asylum, or Hillbrook Institution by certain doctors, is a mental institution dedicated to the study of mental health and rehabilitation of the criminally insane. It was established in 1915 by Dr. Markway Hillbrook. However, after Hillbrook's death, in 1927, the direction went to dr. Peter Lorens, who implemented Hillbrook's more vicious methods of therapy, such as Electro-shock therapy. In 1949, Lorens stepped down and was replaced by dr. Joshua Stone, who ran Hillbrook until 1958. Over time, it grew to become one of the most well known mental institutions in the world. Most of our stories take place in an era where the Asylum is ran by Dr. William Wickman. Residents Staff Head Doctors: * Dr. William Wickman (director at Hillbrook) * Dr. Christian Lopez * Dr. Manuel Finsherter * Dr. Lumley * Dr. James Holmes * Dr. Sandra Chain * Professor R. Splits * Dr. Lynn McCliff * Dr. Quinton Quartermain * Dr. Jonah Catheter * Dr. Lewis Davis * Dr. Al J. Armstrong * Dr. Miller Millers * Dr. Alex Eisner * Dr. Isaac Drake * Dr. Simon Sorrows * Dr. Drake "Pistol" Salazar * Dr. Simon Greeley * Dr. Lily Huffman Other Staff: * Barry (Orderly) * Whistling Janitor (Janitor) * Dr. Derek Morrigan (Mortician) * Rath (Security guard) * Unnamed Security Guards Inmates * Patient #010 "The Programmer" * Patient #022 "Eternia" * Patient #027 "Fear Master" * Patient #030 "Psycho Puzzle" * Patient #047 "Marionnette" * Patient #050 "Fahrenheit" * Patient #058 "Novel" * Patient #077 "The Insomniac Killer" * Patient #108 "Jigsaw" * Patient #116 "The Victorian" * Patient #128 "Mo Tone" * Patient #129 "Gorgon" * Patient #134 "The Unknown" * Patient #218 "Electric Eel" * Patient #219 "The Human Void" * Patient #222 "Mr. & Mrs. Split" * Patient #227 "Killer Child" * Patient #250 "Smoker" * Patient #251 "Dr. Dead/Alive" * Patient #297 "The Dreamer" * Patient #311 "Owl Queen" * Patient #319 "Succulent" * Patient #383 "Gray Vulture" * Patient #425 "Photograph" * Patient #427 "Ventriloquist Boss" * Patient #558 "Mad Mangaka" * Patient #575 "Centipede" * Patient #616 "The Phantom" * Patient #649 "Flat-Face" * Patient #656 "Flesh Boiler" * Patient #660 "Wednesday Adams" * Patient #673 "Quarantine" * Patient #706 "The Ever-Changing" * Patient #712 "Piston Head" * Patient #744 "Fantasy" * Patient #777 "Wendigo" * Patient #797 "Butterface" * Patient #805 "Black Widow" * Patient #827 "Hood Robin" * Patient #876 "Porcelain-Face" * Patient #888 "Cleopatra" * Patient #893 "The Hooligan" * Patient #893 "Nix" * Patient #922 "Mr. Blank" * Patient #934 "Musica Universalis" * Patient #935 "The Giant" * Patient #989 "The Falling" * Patient #1854 "Grinnin' Garth" * Patient #51719 "Wizard of Oz" * Patient #7295 "Puzzles" * Mr. Steve Dennisons Unofficial Residents * "Blood Ice" * Amber "The Giant" * "Uproar" * Crimson Reaper * Various other unnamed members of "The Silent" Former Residents Staff * Dr. Markway Hillbrook (founder) (Deceased) * Dr. Peter Lorens (Deceased) * Dr. Joshua Stone (former director, Deceased) * Dr. Phillip Bentz (Deceased) * Francis Ducard (Status Unknown) Inmates * Patient #000 George "The Slicer" Dicer (Released) * Patient #058 Nora Robbins (Deceased) * Patient #085 "One-Eye Joe" (Deceased) * Patient #116 "The Victorian" (Status Unknown) * Patient #216 Joan Kessler (Deceased) * Patient #250 (Deceased) * Patient #403 "The Mad Artist" (Deceased) * Patient #471 "The Living Shadow" (Deceased) * Patient #425 (Deceased) * Patient #502 "Piranha Boy" (Escaped) * Patient #555 "The Phoenix" (Escaped) * Patient #557 "The Illusionist" (Escaped) * Patient #575 (Released) * Patient #621 "Dr. ?" (Escaped) * Patient #682 "Milk" (Released) * Patient #706 John Doe (Deceased) * Patient #835 "Masochist" (Escaped) * Patient #873 "Mr. Golli" * Patient #893 "Nix" (Status Unknown) * Georgie Trent (deceased) * Homunculus Category:Buildings